Devices of this kind are known from the WO 95/10251, EP-0039443, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,541, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,939, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,033, DE-3505274. Disadvantageous in the published suggestions is the fact, that only one therapy cushion can be connected with the supply device. In practice there is an urgent need to treat several distanced skin surfaces of the patients with heat and/or cold at the same time. According to the state of the art each cushion would afford an own supply device. Another possibility would be a common forward flow line and a common return flow line for a plurality of cushions with built-in T-junctions. The disadvantage of this possibility would be the fact, that the individual cushions cannot be regulated individually.